Trying to Raise this Kid
by Hydra7
Summary: Dean finds a baby at his motel door, and when he reads the note accompanying him, he gets a really shocking surprise.
1. Dean has a Kid?

Dean Winchester was relaxing on the motel bed...which, of course, had Magic Fingers, the massage thing. He listened to his favorite music, an ALMOST normal day. Dean, while relaxed, was cautious. He didn't let a single noise go without checking the place out. Demons could be in the room!  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door...it couldn't be Sam, who was out getting beer, pie, and some burgers, he'd just unlock the door...Dean slowly got up and grabbed his salt gun and edged towards the door...  
He opened the door abruptly and saw no one. Then he looked down.  
There was a baby. A freakin' BABY in a cradle. "...Huh?" He picked up the cradle and took it inside. He immediately called Sam. "Hey, dude, you gotta get back. FAST."  
Sam opened the door with bottles of beer. "Hey, why did I have to rush?" He immediately then saw the problem. Dean was holding a baby, wrapped up in a blue blanket. He was looking shocked at a piece of paper. He hands Sam the paper without a word. Sam looked over it and suddenly looked just as shocked:

 _Dean Winchester,_

 _Hey. I'm sure you don't remember me, but we had a night together almost a year ago. And, well, it didn't end after you left. I became with child. I, honestly, cannot take care of this kid. So I left him in the care of his father and his uncle. You can name him. I can't take care of him. I just can't._

 _-Lyric Banchal._

Sam slowly folded the paper. "First of all, who's Lyric Banchal, and second, that's YOUR kid?!" He asked. Dean looked at him. "Well he does look like me." Sam rolled his eyes. "Dean, we can't take care of him!" "Don't you think I know that?!" Dean said. "But he pretty much has NO WHERE to go! His mom doesn't want him!" Dean seemed panicked. He looked at the baby, unconsciously cradling him in his arms. The baby opened his eyes and made a crying sound. Dean groaned. "He's hungry..." He said. Sam groaned. "I suppose we need to get supplies?" He asked. Dean nodded. "Yup. I mean...we still need to take care of this kid before we...I dunno...put him up for adoption?" "He'll find some way to get into the business. Hunter's Blood." Sam said. "Riiight, Hunter's Blood..." He groaned. "I mean...Sammy, this is...my kid. My BIOLOGICAL SON." Dean still seemed panicked and shocked. He got up. "I hope there are late-night stores..."


	2. Cass is Babysitting?

Dean had the baby in a baby-carrying cart. They were in the baby section of a late-night store (Obviously.) "Get some of that diaper rash stuff." Dean said. Sam picked up the box of diaper rash jelly and put it in the cart, and also picked up a box of diapers. Dean got some baby bottles and bottle tops, and also some formula (A powder you mix with water and heat up to substitute for mother's milk), and other necessary baby essentials. Dean was still in shock at what had suddenly happened that night.  
They were at the checkout line. Dean looked at the baby. _My son..._ He thought. He looked at the kid's face. Yes, they looked a lot alike. But Dean remembered his mother, how she looked. He had some of her looks, too. Dean looked up when he heard his name being called. "Dean. Hey, you okay?" Sam asked. Dean blinked. "I just found out I have to take care of this kid. My son. Yeah. I'm peachy. Just peachy." Sam sighed. "Yeah..." Dean groaned in frustration. The baby looked up at him, wondering what he was doing, wondering what everything was, wondering where his mommy was. Dean looked at the baby. He sighed. "So where to we put him? He has no where to go at the moment...but we can't take care of him and hunt at the same time, not at his age..." Dean said. Sam groaned. "I have no idea..." Dean looked at the kid. "We at least have to name him..." Same and Dean looked at each other. "Bobby-John." They both said. Bobby-John looked at them and babbled, in a crying kind of way. Dean sighed, got him out of the baby-carrier, and held him against his shoulder, patting his back. Sam finished bagging and paying and they got out to the Impala, loaded the groceries, and got it, driving back to their motel. Bobby-John was crying the whole way there.  
Dean lied back, annoyed and tired. Bobby-John lied, sleeping, in his crib. Sam was asleep, as well. Dean looked around and decided that he should get some shut-eye as well.

Dean was rudely awoken by the sound of Bobby-John's crying. He slowly got up and checked on him, and ended up changing his diaper. They had a case in this town, he can't keep doing this!  
That morning, Dean accepted the idea of Castiel taking care of Bobby-John, while they were playing Pretend-Real FBI at the crime scene. Actually, he was really way too tired to think about declining the idea. "Cass...can you come down here?" Dean called. No Cass. "Cass, get your feathery ass down here, we need your help, badly..." "Dean." Cass said. Dean turned around. "Hey, uh, Cass..." Castiel looked at the crib and Bobby-John. "...Is that..." Cass guessed. Dean nodded. "Yep. That is Bobby-John. My son." He said. Cass sighed. "I'm not surpised. You do get the ladies a lot...is that the term?" Cass asked. Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah sure. I need to go...just...keep watch, okay? And change his diaper and feed him when he needs it! And call us if anything happens!" Dean said. Cass nearly smiled. "You already sound like a father, Dean." Cass said. Dean sighed and followed Sam out the door.

At the Crime Scene, a woman had been burned to a crisp. "I can't explain it...all I can say is, I saw a bright bright BRIGHT flash of white light in her bedroom! It was like it was daytime in my room." A witness said, the victim's brother. "Ah...did your sister have any enemies?" Sam asked. "Uhh...no...wait, her boss didn't like her much, but he wouldn't kill her, he just gives her a ton of work to do!" The brother said. "Where did Paula work?" Dean asked. "A credit union, I don't know what one, though..." He said.

Cass patted the baby's back while he cried. "I changed your diaper, I fed you, what els-" The baby burped. And the crying stopped. Cass raised his eyebrow, and then jumped when Dean came in. "Hey, Cass...looks like you did good." Cass was about to say something, then shut up and nodded. "Didn't cry a bit..." He said.

 **(SOOO yeh. Hope you enjoyed this chappie!)**


End file.
